The present invention relates to a chuck device for clamping a tool.
Conventionally, chuck devices have been proposed.
These chuck devices are to be provided to an electric power tool. A predetermined tool such as a cutter blade (drill) is clamped by means of the chuck device for drilling or the like.
By the way, a so-called hummer drill, a vibrating drill or the like for good drilling work while imparting a shock or a vibration has been used as the electric power tool.
This kind of the electric power tool is used for intermittently imparting a force (propelling force) in an axial direction. As a result, a twist force is likely to occur intermittently in the coupled tool so that the tool is loosened.
An object of the present invention is to provide a chuck device that may solve the problems, and that is simple in structure and superior in durability.
In order to attain this and other objects, according to the present invention, there is provided a chuck device in which a chuck device in which a plurality of claws provided at a tip end of a body is slidingly opened and closed to clamp a tool with the claws by rotation of a rotary sleeve, wherein an annular ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the body, an annular nut member that engages with the claws and rotates together with the rotary sleeve is provided inside the rotary sleeve and behind the ratchet wheel within the body, a retainer spring member that is composed of a leaf spring made of metal and detached and attached for engaging the ratchet tooth wheel is disposed outside of the ratchet tooth wheel, the retainer spring member is provided under the condition the retainer spring member is rotated around the ratchet wheel in accordance with a rotation of a retainer spring receiving sleeve within the retainer spring receiving sleeve that rotates together with the nut member and that is fitted around the nut member and made of metal, the retainer spring member is mounted on the retainer spring receiving sleeve by a convex/concave engagement means, a holder spring member that is composed of a metal made leaf spring formed as a detachable/attachable separate member from the retainer spring member for holding a retention release condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and the retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member is disposed at a position facing the retainer spring member outside the ratchet tooth wheel, the holder spring member is adapted in the retainer spring receiving sleeve to rotate around the ratchet tooth wheel in accordance with the rotation of the retainer spring receiving sleeve, the holder spring member is mounted on the retainer spring receiving sleeve by the concave/convex engagement means, a metal made working sleeve that rotates together with the rotary sleeve and rotates through a predetermined angle relative to the retainer spring receiving sleeve is provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, a retainer working portion is provided in the working sleeve, the retainer working portion being composed of a retainer holder portion for maintaining a retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and a pressure portion for depressing the projection of the retainer spring member which is to be inserted into a hole portion of the retainer spring receiving sleeve and retaining the retainer spring member to the ratchet tooth wheel, a position holder portion for holding a position of the working sleeve to the retainer spring receiving sleeve to thereby hold the retention condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel and the release condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the working sleeve, and the position holder portion is constituted by a projection of the holder spring member and a hole portion which is formed in the working sleeve and into which the projection is inserted, the projection is engaged with an elongated hole provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, the elongated hole has a tip end opening shape cut away from a tip end edge to a proximal end side of the retainer spring receiving sleeve so that the working sleeve may rotate within a range of the elongated hole to the retainer spring receiving sleeve and the nut member may rotate with the projection in contact with an inner end of the elongated hole, and the hole portion into which the projection of the retainer spring member is inserted has a tip end opening shape cut away from the tip end edge to the proximal end side of the retainer spring receiving sleeve.
According to the present invention, a chuck device in which a plurality of claws provided at a tip end of a body is slidingly opened and closed to clamp a tool with the claws by rotation of a rotary sleeve, is characterized in that an annular ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the body, an annular nut member that engages with the claws and rotates together with the rotary sleeve is provided inside the rotary sleeve and behind the ratchet wheel within the body, a retainer spring member that is composed of a leaf spring made of metal and detached and attached for engaging the ratchet tooth wheel is disposed outside of the ratchet tooth wheel, the retainer spring member is provided under the condition the retainer spring member is rotated around the ratchet wheel in accordance with a rotation of a retainer spring receiving sleeve within the retainer spring receiving sleeve that rotates together with the nut member and that is fitted around the nut member and made of metal, a structure in which a projection formed in the retainer spring member is fitted in a hole portion formed in the retainer spring receiving sleeve is provided for mounting the retainer spring member onto the retainer spring receiving sleeve, a holder spring member that is composed of a metal made leaf spring formed as a detachable/attachable separate member from the retainer spring member for holding a retention release condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and the retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member is disposed at a position facing the retainer spring member outside the ratchet tooth wheel, the holder spring member is adapted in the retainer spring receiving sleeve to rotate around the ratchet tooth wheel in accordance with the rotation of the retainer spring receiving sleeve, the holder spring member is mounted on the retainer spring receiving sleeve by the structure in which the projection formed in the retainer spring member is fitted in the hole portion formed in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, a metal made working sleeve that rotates together with the rotary sleeve and rotates through a predetermined angle relative to the retainer spring receiving sleeve is provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, a retainer working portion is provided in the working sleeve, the retainer working portion being composed of a retainer holder portion for maintaining a retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and a pressure portion for depressing the projection of the retainer spring member which is to be inserted into a hole portion of the retainer spring receiving sleeve and retaining the retainer spring member to the ratchet tooth wheel, a position holder portion for holding a position of the working sleeve to the retainer spring receiving sleeve to thereby hold the retention condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel and the release condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the working sleeve, and the position holder portion is constituted by a projection of the holder spring member and a hole portion which is formed in the working sleeve and into which the projection is inserted, the projection is engaged with an elongated hole provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, the elongated hole has a tip end opening shape cut away from a tip end edge to a proximal end side of the retainer spring receiving sleeve so that the working sleeve may rotate within a range of the elongated hole to the retainer spring receiving sleeve and the nut member may rotate with the projection in contact with an inner end of the elongated hole, and the hole portion provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve has a tip end opening shape cut away from the tip end edge to the proximal end side of the retainer spring receiving sleeve.
According to the invention, a chuck device in which a plurality of claws provided at a tip end of a body is slidingly opened and closed to clamp a tool with the claws by rotation of a rotary sleeve, is characterized in that an annular ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the body, an annular nut member that engages with the claws and rotates together with the rotary sleeve is provided inside the rotary sleeve and behind the ratchet wheel within the body, a retainer spring member that is composed of a leaf spring made of metal and detached and attached for engaging the ratchet tooth wheel is disposed outside of the ratchet tooth wheel, the retainer spring member is provided under the condition the retainer spring member is rotated around the ratchet wheel in accordance with a rotation of a retainer spring receiving sleeve within the retainer spring receiving sleeve that rotates together with the nut member and that is fitted around the nut member and made of metal, a structure in which a projection and a hole portion formed in the retainer spring receiving sleeve and a recess portion and a projection formed in the retainer spring member are engaged with each other is provided for mounting the retainer spring member onto the retainer spring receiving sleeve, a holder spring member that is composed of a metal made leaf spring formed as a detachable/attachable separate member from the retainer spring member for holding a retention release condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and the retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member is disposed at a position facing the retainer spring member outside the ratchet tooth wheel, the holder spring member is adapted in the retainer spring receiving sleeve to rotate around the ratchet tooth wheel in accordance with the rotation of the retainer spring receiving sleeve, the holder spring member is mounted on the retainer spring receiving sleeve by the structure in which the projection and the hole portion formed in the retainer spring receiving sleeve and the recess portion and the projection formed in the retainer spring member are engaged with each other, a metal made working sleeve that rotates together with the rotary sleeve and rotates through a predetermined angle relative to the retainer spring receiving sleeve is provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, a retainer working portion is provided in the working sleeve, the retainer working portion being composed of a retainer holder portion for maintaining a retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and a pressure portion for depressing the projection of the retainer spring member which is to be inserted into a hole portion of the retainer spring receiving sleeve and retaining the retainer spring member to the ratchet tooth wheel, a position holder portion for holding a position of the working sleeve to the retainer spring receiving sleeve to thereby hold the retention condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel and the release condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the working sleeve, and the position holder portion is constituted by a projection of the holder spring member and a hole portion which is formed in the working sleeve and into which the projection is inserted, the projection is engaged with an elongated hole provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, the elongated hole has a tip end opening shape cut away from a tip end edge to a proximal end side of the retainer spring receiving sleeve so that the working sleeve may rotate within a range of the elongated hole to the retainer spring receiving sleeve and the nut member may rotate with the projection in contact with an inner end of the elongated hole, and the hole portion provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve has a tip end opening shape cut away from the tip end edge to the proximal end side of the retainer spring receiving sleeve.
According to the present invention, a chuck device in which a plurality of claws provided at a tip end of a body is slidingly opened and closed to clamp a tool with the claws by rotation of a rotary sleeve, is characterized in that an annular ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the body, an annular nut member that engages with the claws and rotates together with the rotary sleeve is provided inside the rotary sleeve and behind the ratchet wheel within the body, a retainer spring member that is composed of a leaf spring made of metal and detached and attached for engaging the ratchet tooth wheel is disposed outside of the ratchet tooth wheel, the retainer spring member is provided under the condition the retainer spring member is rotated around the ratchet wheel in accordance with a rotation of a retainer spring receiving sleeve within the retainer spring receiving sleeve that rotates together with the nut member and that is fitted around the nut member and made of metal, the retainer spring member is mounted on the retainer spring receiving sleeve by a convex/concave engagement means, a holder spring member that is composed of a metal made leaf spring formed as a detachable/attachable separate member from the retainer spring member for holding a retention release condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and the retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member is disposed at a position facing the retainer spring member outside the ratchet tooth wheel, the holder spring member is adapted in the retainer spring receiving sleeve to rotate around the ratchet tooth wheel in accordance with the rotation of the retainer spring receiving sleeve, the holder spring member is mounted on the retainer spring receiving sleeve by the concave/convex engagement means, a metal made working sleeve that rotates together with the rotary sleeve and rotates through a predetermined angle relative to the retainer spring receiving sleeve is provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, a retainer working portion is provided in the working sleeve, the retainer working portion being composed of a retainer holder portion for maintaining a retention condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member and a retainer condition release portion for releasing the retained condition between the ratchet tooth wheel and the retainer spring member, a position holder portion for holding a position of the working sleeve to the retainer spring receiving sleeve to thereby hold the retention condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel and the release condition between the retainer spring member and the ratchet tooth wheel is provided in the working sleeve, and the position holder portion is constituted by a projection of the holder spring member and a hole portion which is formed in the working sleeve and into which the projection is inserted, the projection is engaged with an elongated hole provided in the retainer spring receiving sleeve, and the elongated hole has a tip end opening shape cut away from a tip end edge to a proximal end side of the retainer spring receiving sleeve so that the working sleeve may rotate within a range of the elongated hole to the retainer spring receiving sleeve and the nut member may rotate with the projection in contact with an inner end of the elongated hole.
Also, in the chuck device, each component is made of metal.